


I miss you.

by THE_HERO



Series: Soft Space Boys™ [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is tired., Lots of Crying, Lots of Smiling, M/M, Spoilers!, They're both emotional, Video Chats, allura and coran are precious, i couldn't help myself i'm sorry, klance, my soft boys, season 4, shatt mention, sleepy boy, they miss each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: After Keith does the thing in episode one. They keep in contact and miss each other so much.





	I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WalmartCorgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalmartCorgi/gifts).



> Wooo Look at me go! 2 stories up in 2 days. I'm on a roll. 
> 
> Professional procrastinator right here. 
> 
> I want to say this is light angst but I cried while writing this. Mind you I cry very easily so....
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Gifted to tinybaker127. I don't know you bro but you liked my other one so I thought you'd like this one as well. I hope you do -D-; ♥

Lance sits the cockpit of blue, reclining on his chair and waiting; the beeps and tones of the control panels titter softly in the background. He sighs and shuffles his feet which are propped up on the front of the seat.

Keith’s late. Again.

The chiming of an incoming call makes Lance jump and spring into action. He slams down on the answer button with alarming force and waits impatiently for the video feed to come into focus. He grins triumphantly when the bleary face of Keith comes onto the screen.

“Keith!” Lance exclaims loudly. Keith winces slightly but smiles back just as wide.

“Hey Lance.” Keith holds his com up higher over his head and falls back onto his bed. “Sorry I’m late. I over napped.”

Lance fakes a gasp and props one hand over his heart and the other slaps against his face, “You actually slept?! Who are you? Is this really Keith? What have you done to my adorable grumpy boyfriend!?”

Keith scowls but the twitch of his lips shows that he’s not really upset. All too used to Lances antics. He schools his features and answers deadpan, “I killed and ate him.”

Lance wrinkles his nose and sticks his tongue out, “Ew. That’s gross.” His face changes into a smirk and he wiggles his eyebrows at the camera, “Although I don’t blame you. He’s quite delicious.”

Keith lets out a bark of laughter and blushes deeply. “That’s even more gross. You’re never tasting me again.”

Lance pouts and folds his arms over his chest. “Wow. Rude. You know you like it.”

Keith hums and shuffles so that he’s laying side-ways and his com is propped up against the pillow. “So, what have you guys been up to?” He asks, neither affirming nor denying Lances statement.

Lance smiles and brings his legs up to cross together as he uncrosses his arms and waves them around as he begins ranting about how they saved another planet and had spent that last 2 weeks parading across the galaxy throwing shows to gain more alliances in the coalition. Keith’s gaze turns fond as he watches Lances animated explanation. He sniffs after a few minutes as tears begin to well in his eyes.

“And then Coran and Allura tried to sweet talk Kaltenecker into giving them milk and the looks on their faces when I-” Lance stops short when he sees the tears running down Keiths face. “Hey…” he starts softly.

Keith gasps and begins to scrub at his face, “Ah. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Lance has a sad smile on his face as he watches Keith wipe the tears away, but they keep coming and Keith eventually gives up. “I get it. It’s ok.”

“You guys just seem to be having a lot of fun and I miss you so much.” Keith props the com up against the wall and wraps his arms around the pillow. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He begins to sob gently.

Lance watches Keith breakdown helplessly, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and whisper into his ear and just tell him that everything is ok. But he can’t and right now, it’s not. It’s not ok. He yearns to feel Keith against him. It’s only been 4 months but they’re no longer used to not being beside each other. It hurts. It hurts so much, it’s killing them both.

Lance can feel the tears brimming in own eyes and he looks down and tries to blink them away. It’s quiet, only the soft crying of the boys breaks the complete silence.

Lance lifts his head and scrubs away the tears; sniffing and clearing his throat. He shakes his hands out and looks at Keiths face. Dark hair is plastered to his cheeks by tears and more continue to trickle out. Keith stares back at Lance with watery eyes. Lance smiles and, closing his eyes, he begins humming a random slow tune. Keith takes breath after shaking breath and closes his eyes, listening to the dulcet tones of Lances voice. If he keeps his eyes closed he can almost feel Lance beside him. The distance closes and Lance is with him, rubbing soothing hands down his back and sides. Keith relaxes and opens his eyes, much calmer now. Lance is just watching him, smiling and still humming gently. Keith manages a small smile back. Lances eyes pool with warmth and his gaze melts Keiths heart. Chuckling slightly Keith lets the pillow drop down as he reaches up to push his hair off and dry his face. His eyes and cheeks are puffy and red but he doesn’t care. Lance reaches up and places his hand against the screen, Keith mirrors his movements.

“Soon. We’ll meet in person soon and then we can hold hands for real. I miss you. Everyday. But we’ll see each other again. It’s not the end, we can still talk every day until we meet again. We’ll get through this.” Lance smiles and Keith sucks in a breath at the determined twinkle in his eyes.

He lets out a shaking breath and smiles back, “Yeah. Ok. I’m ok. We’ll be ok. You owe me a taste when we do meet again.”

Lance chuckles at Keiths words and wiggles his eyebrows, “Oh you’ll get more than just a taste, handsome.”

Keith giggles as Lance winks overdramatically at him. “I’ll hold you to that, idiot.”

Lance gasps, “That’s _gorgeous_ idiot to you, young man.”

Keith is laughing now. Lances smile grows wider and the skin crinkles around his eyes. “You look really tired babe. Maybe you should get some more sleep.”

Keith tries to hide a yawn, “No, m’fine. I want to keep talking to you.”

Lance chuckles and reaches up to stretch, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Keith’s face hurts from smiling, “I know. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, I still have many a tale to tell about our awesome time in your absence. So back to what I was saying before. The looks on Coran and Allura’s faces when I showed them how to milk Kaltenecker were priceless. Oh, I wish I had a picture to show you.” Keith smiles and listens to Lances voice, not really paying much attention to the words coming out of Lances mouth. Lances arms begin to flap around again with each word. “And Pidge and Matt are like so similar. It would be terrifying if it wasn’t so cool.”

Keith frowns slightly. “Wait. Matt? As in Pidges brother Matt? As in Kerberos and Shiro’s boyfriend Matt?”

Lance grins, “The very same my dear. Pidge went out to look for him and actually found him this time! He’s literally a walking anime character, he’s even got the whole megane thing down. He does the glasses thing!” Lance exclaims excitedly as he reaches up and presses his forefinger to the middle of his nose.

Keith groans and drags his hands down his face, “He still does that? It’s not cool at all. It just makes me cringe so bad.”

Lance laughs jovially and brings his hand back down. His face turns soft, “Man, you should have seen Shiro. He was speechless. He began crying and babbling and just clinging to Matt. It was so sweet.”

Keith smiles at the thought of his brother looking so happy. “I hope they’re ok now. I know Shiro was heartbroken when we told him we didn’t know where Matt was.”

“Yeah. They’re pretty good. I found them making out in the Kitchen yesterday. Talk about unsanitary.”

Keith chuckles, “Let’s hope they don’t take all the best make-out places from us.”

“Oh, that’d be just like them, wouldn’t it? Ruining all our fun.” Lance is laughing again. He continues to rant on about the unfairness of it all and how they were going to have to find new secret hiding places away from others because at least they have decency and respect for other people who may just walk in on them.

Keith smiles as he closes his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Lances voice. Lance keeps talking until he’s certain that Keith is completely asleep. He smiles and whispers, “Goodnight. I love you. Hopefully we can talk again soon. I miss you.”

Keith mumbles in his sleep and Lance smiles, ending the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me life. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you thought! Or just cry with me about season 4. ♥♥


End file.
